User talk:SonictheHedgehogBoy200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic For Hire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02/ Transcript page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Stop this shit Sonic for Hire isn't on DVD, nor is there any merchandise available of it. What the hell are these other SFH spinoffs that you keep posting, and why are your pages the only evidence I can find that they exist? What on god's green earth does Spring Breakers or Selena Gomez have to do with Sonic for Hire? Stop this bullshit, please. Stop polluting this goddamned place. You're creating deliberate misinformation for people trying to build an actual resource of genuine content about the show. You added text to the main page itself that says that "Inserting false information" or "Making up episodes/characters/series/etc" is not allowed. Are you going to follow your own rules or not? Hell, this isn't even your wiki. If you really want to create your own fantasy Sonic for Hire world, please just fuck off and start your own wiki (it's not that hard if you want a personal offline one, I'll help if you want), or take it to the fanon wiki. Nopemeister (talk) 06:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I am following my own rules. Spring Breakers For Hire has to do with Sonic For Hire—doesn't it? Clearly, I"m taking them all to the Sonic For Hire Fanon Wiki. SonictheHedgehogBoy200 (talk) 16:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :So you're back at this shit again?'' Clearly'' you aren't taking this to the fanon wiki, you're spreading deliberate misinformation. Do you actually think that lowbrow is creating DVDs or more SFH series, or are you just making shit up because you like to admin a wiki? Like I said, local wikis aren't hard if you want that kind of thing. I don't see the point of defacing a public resource that is supposed to ostensibly provide about the parts of the Sonic for Hire universe that actually exists. Nopemeister (talk) 06:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I actually think that LowBrow is creating DVDs and more SFH shows. Until then, YOU WILL PAY! PREPARE TO FIGHT! *SonictheHedgehogBoy200 **HP: 350 **Attack: 76 **Defense: 65 **Moves: Homing Attack (150), Spin Dash (50x15), Tornado Jump (45), Spring Breaker Stampede (500), Element Change (0) *Nopemeister **HP: 350 **Attack: 76 **Defense: 65 **Moves: Fireball (150), Nopemeister Tornado (50x15), F.L.U.D.D. (45), Nopemeister Finale (500), Element Change (0) SonictheHedgehogBoy200 (talk) 19:59, October 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. YOU SHALL SEE MY POWER NEXT! >:( MWAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! >:) :Can you show me any evidence whatsoever that they're making DVDs and other shows? It needs to be hard evidence from Lowbrow, not shit you've made up. :And just for the hell of it, I accept your challenge. I use Fireball. Nopemeister (talk) 21:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Not bad. I got 200 HP left. I use Spring Breaker Stampede! Spring Breakers, ATTACK! SonictheHedgehogBoy200 (talk) 22:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC)